Diastolically-phased, pulsed intra-arterial infusions have been shown to be an effective means to produce uniform mixing of blood and drug, when measured in downstream branches of a model of the cerebral circulation. The technique has also been evaluated in the cerebral circulation of fully anesthetized Rhesus monkeys by infusion of radio-isotope-labelled iodoantipyrine into the internal carotid artery. The resulting tissue concentration, determined by quantification of autoradiographs, showed high uniformity, indicating that the deleterious effects of infusate streaming can be alleviated.